


I wanna be yours

by shinystar66



Series: Leave this blue neighbourhood [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Rametta, Mother-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, do we know her name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Skam Italia drabbles from my tumblr.





	1. Clip 2.5 – Tabasco

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...Skam Italia! I have lots of thought about it...but I don't want to bore you with my ramblings. I posted this drabble on tumblr but wanted to have it here too. I may add more chapters in the future.

_Intoxicated._ That is how Marino felt after spending 5 hours with Niccolò, trapped in their own bubble, far away and hidden from the outside world. And the weed that was currently clouding his mind might have played a part in that, but Martino thought that the butterflies he felt in his stomach got him higher than the joint he smoked. 

That is how he found himself eating some really shitty pasta, but still giggling like an idiot at everything Niccolò said, as if he was the greatest comedian to have ever lived. Yes, _intoxicated_ was a great word to describe his current state, because Niccolò was messing with his entire system up. All his senses were burning and tingling and he had never felt anything quite like that _ever_ , not even with _Gio._

And it should have freaked him out, how easy it was to be in the other's boy company, the way they connected so fast, and especially how he felt himself melting whenever he did as much as gaze into Niccolò's eyes. But it was not scary at all, he felt strangely at peace instead. A wave of confidence flooded him and he flirted and flirted, as if this was something he did every day. 

And for a minute he forgot about it all. He cracked jokes and shared more smiles until Niccolò suddenly got up and left the room. He forgot about it all while ignoring the texts and calls from his friends, and while telling his mom that he won't make it to dinner. 

He should have known it wouldn't last. Because now he was facing the very unwelcome image of Niccolò kissing a girl whose name Martino didn't bother to remeber or even hear. The bubble burst and he was finally brought back to the sad reality. In the real world boys he liked did **not** like him back. In reality, those boys were straight and they had girlfriends. And Martino was left once again to pick the pieces of his own heart up.


	2. Clip 3.4 – Argentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will add more chapters after all!
> 
> Warning: This chapter deals with some internalized homophobia and self-hatred, read carefully.

Martino was trying, okay? He was trying really hard to make himself feel something, anything, but he just couldn't, no matter for how long he stared at the girls running and jumping around, right in front of him. He wasn't blind, he knew that they were objectively attractive, there was no denying that. But they were beautiful in the way you admire and look at a painting in a museum, or cute in the way you call a puppy.

He did not feel a spark while watching them play volleyball. He felt nothing. But that doesn't mean he couldn't act as if he did. So he clapped and cheered and shouted, pretending to be into them just as much as his friends.

And when their PE teacher touched Giovanni, he couldn't help but make a comment. Maybe it was jealousy? Maybe he was jealous because somebody else was allowed to touch his now ex-crush. He did not know what had got into him to make him say that, but he mentally cringed at his own words. It was as if he wanted to ask, _should I get 'reported' too? For letting you hug me even though I am this way? For sleeping next to you, for fantasizing about doing things to you? Do you know how many times I touched myself thinking of you, do you know-_

He hated himself a little bit. Because why couldn't he be like the other boys? Why did Giovanni still awake something he thought was burried deep inside him? Why did Niccolò still come to his mind when he was clearly straight and had a girlfriend? Why did he feel more when locking eyes with Niccolò than when watching these girls move around in very, very short shorts for more than twenty minutes? It was not fair.

And what was even less fair was the fact that Niccolò had the audacity to make an appearance right there and then. _Can you read my thoughts or something?_ He was a little pissed, but also startled because he was not expecting to see him and he had no idea what to say when Gio, Elia and Luca were there, watching them. 

His heart started beating double time and his palms were sweating profusely. _Fuck he is as breathtaking as ususal._ Five days without seeing the brunette and he did not realize that he missed him that much. His ears were ringing and he wasn't able to pay attention to half of the conversation. 

The damn headphones, of course he had forgotten something at Niccolò's place when he rushed-or more like ran out of there.  

Giovanni and Elia did not buy the bus thing, he knew that and he knew that he was fucked.

Thankfully the ball that hit Luchino cut through the tension.

But he was still fucked.

Undoubtedly so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry < /3


	3. Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a mess and I keep changing the description.  
> Anyway...this chapter is based on a prompt I received that turned out to be completely different. Enjoy!

Martino has been his best friend for as long as he can remeber. There is not a time when he did not know Martino, because his first memories as a child consist of the two of them together, doing god knows what and keeping their parents on edge. It’s always been them against the world.

Despite all of this, there is something off lately. Something seems different, but Giovanni can’t really put his finger on what changed. He can feel Martino slipping through his fingers, like the sand you bury your hands into for a few seconds, and then allow it to fall, driven by the wind.

He is powerless to stop the rift from forming. You can’t stop the wind from blowing and you can’t make Martino talk when he does not want to. These are the laws of the universe.

He has known that something is up with Martino since the moment he found him sitting on the floor instead of sleeping next to him.

Or if he is being honest with himslef, Martino’s alienation stretches back to a little longer than that.

Lately, their hugs and touches do not feel reciprociated anymore. Martino is becoming distant and cold and Gio has no idea why. He has no idea why his best friend is suddenly adamant to him sleeping over or spending time with his mother when he has done that so many times before.

.

He ditches them on Friday and does not respond to any of his calls. Elia is pissed but he is just concerned.

He believes him when Martino says that his mother is not doing well. He believes him, pats him on the back, assuring him that he is there, no matter what.

The comments he makes about their coach do not sound like his friend at all. Giovanni feels like there is a hidden meaning behind those words, something he is, once again, clueless about.

The mother excuse proves out to be a lie. A lie manifested in the form of a guy with curly dark hair and sparkling eyes, who thinks their PE class is the perfect occasion to return a pair of earphones to their rightful owner- supposedly Martino, actually him.

Apparently, the incriminatory earphones were left on the bus. _On the bus my ass._

He makes eye contact with Elia, who imediately jumps to attack after the mysterious guy has left. Elia has always been quick-tempered.

‘I was on the bus with my mom.’

Giovanni nods. _Sure, keep telling yourself that. Maybe you will start to believe your own lie if you repeat it a few times._

.

For some reason, Martino thinks that going to an 80’s themed karaoke party organized by Silvia for the radio team is a better idea than hanging out with his friends. _I’m wondering if the 'on the bus’ guy is coming to that party too._

.

He joins them later though, and Gio can’t help but notice the ghost of a smile on Martino’s lips. Something he hasn’t seen in a while, that makes him smile too, because no matter what, he wants his best friend to be happy. There is something shining in his eyes.

He thought that that stuff about falling in love only happened in movies. But he can see it reflecting on Martino’s face, who for some reason is very giggly and blushy tonight, constanly daydreaming and falling out of their conversations.

It is funny, really.

Luca and Elia are as clueless as he was sooner, and the latter still seems pissed, eyeing Martino suspiciously and having an accusatory tone whenever he adresses him.

Giovanni knows what is going on now. He has had some doubts for a while and he is sure now. But he does not want to pry the information out of his friend, he is willing to wait for Martino to come to him on his own terms.

He just hopes it is not going to be too late, or that it will get worse before he does.


	4. Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles in a day because I can. Some fluff to compensate for the angst in the previous chapters. This is set sometime during the future <3

“I love your freckles” Niccolò whispered randomly, and if Martino wasn’t so high on kisses and soft touches, he would have reacted even more strongly to the remark.

“My freckles?! What?! Shut up!” He replied smiling, because he couldn’t help it. The butterflies in his stomach and the fast drumming of his heart made it impossible for him to put up too much of a fight.

“I’m serious. I want to kiss them all.”

This time a blush crept on Martino’s cheeks. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I am not. And it kind of bothers me that you would think that.”

Niccolò moved a little closer, and now they were barely millimetres apart, and Martino could feel Niccolò’s breath fanning on his skin.

“I. Love. Your. Freckles.” he repeated punctuating every word with a kiss pressed to Martino’s face who turned into utter mush under all the affection. Gosh. He could feel himself melting into the mattress, it was embarrassing.

“I think that they are my favourite part of you.” Niccolò admitted, pulling away a little and letting out a content hum.

“Now that is just offensive.” Martino giggled. “I am sure I have better parts.”

“Alright. I also love your eyes…and your hair…and your lips and…” Martino stopped him because this was getting too cheesy for his liking.

“Got it. You love everything about me. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Niccolò complied because of couse he did.

“I love all of you. I love you.”


	5. Delete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble that I forgot to post here. Just a little update on Martino from yesterday.

20:50 reads the time on Martino’s phone screen.

_16 missed calls_

_20 unread messages_

All from Gio and Elia because he couldn’t bring himself to read them. He didn’t need to know how angry his friends were with him on top of everything else.

What bothers him is the big 0 next to Niccolò’s name. The 4 texts he sent that got no response.

He locks his phone and throws it across the bed, a gesture he has been doing over and over agian since he sent the first text.

He is a fool, that’s what he is. A fool to believe that a boy he likes could actually like him back. In the real world, boys he falls for have girlfriends. Nico must regret kissing him so much…

He buries his head in the pillow and sighs. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry don’t-_ Damn it.

He quickly wipes the tears away and turns around to stare at the ceiling. There is a spider web in the farthest corner.

_‘Hello little buddy. You are my only company right now. How’s it hanging? Got it? Because you are a spider and-’_

_What the fuck Martino._

His eyes fall on the bundle of books, notebooks and sheets of paper placed carelessly on the floor. He couldn’t focus long enough to do any schoolwork. Not when he picked his phone up every two minutes to check for a sign, anything.

His stomach is growling. He hasn’t eaten anything since this morning and he didn’t go grocery shopping for the same reason he didn’t do his homework. In fact, he hasn’t done much aside from moping around in his bed for the past 2 days and a half. _Funny how he predicted that he would stay in bed this whole weekend, but he thought it would be with Niccolò, not alone._

He can hear weeping from the next room. His mother is not doing well, she hasn’t got up from her bed since yesterday. The little light she had in her eyes had faded to nothingness when Martino last saw her the previous day. He made sure to bring her a sandwich earlier and that was that. He got nothing but a little nod from under the blankets.

He turns around again. He picks his phone up and opens the chat with Niccolò.

 _Do you regret it?_ Delete.

 _Please say something._ Delete.

 _I can’t stand the silence._ Delete.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Delete.

 _Do you hate me?_ Delete

 _It’s okay if you want us to-_ to what? Break up? How can you end something that hasn’t even fully begun yet?

He drops the phone again and goes for his laptop. He can’t keep doing this, he needs a distraction or all his thoughts will eat him alive.

A movie is what he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now where is our clip?


	6. I can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I saw many posts on tumblr saying that Martino needs a hug. This takes place sometime next week.

"Mom?" Martino opens the door which screeches, making him instantly cringe at the loud sound, a stark contrast to the silence settled in his house.

He spots a lump under the covers that seems to stir slightly and he breathes deeply.

Suddenly he is brought back to the memory of 6-year-old boy with a teddy bear hanging from his hand and tears stuck to his eyelashes, anxious because he saw a scary movie and his bed didn't feel safe anymore. Not much has changed since then, only that now it is not a scary movie that has him on the edge, but the harsh and painful reality.

"Mom?" He tries again, feeling embarrassed and very much regretting his decision. For a moment, he wants to retreat to his room, but he has to try and do something. Because It's 3 in the moring. Becuase it's been five days and he hasn't sleept for more than a total of 12 hours. 

He doesn't know if you can die of sleep deprivation, but he is pretty sure that if he goes out in this state, he will end up in a ditch or pass out in the street and get hit by a car.

He is about to give up and leave when he hears a faint whisper in the dark.

"Marti? What's wrong?" His mom asks, sounding tired but also confused and concerned, her eyes blindly seeking his.

"I can't sleep." Marti hates the way his voice cracks under the lump in his throat. And he hates the stupid tears that are threatening to fall. He just wants to sleep, is that too much to ask for?

His mother studies him for a moment, then throws the blanket off her.

"Come here." She says and Martino exhales loudly as he goes and lies down next to her.

His mother wraps an arm around his middle so that she is spooning him, plants a soft kiss on his cheek, then covers them both with the blanket. Martino lets out a quiet sob overwhelmed by the affection. He didn't realise how bad he needed a hug. He didn't realse how much he missed hugging his mother.

"What's bothering you Marti? She ask as she brings one of her hands to play with Martino's hair.

"Nothing. I mean, I don't want to talk about it." 

_I met a boy. I fell for him but I saw him kissing his supposedly 'ex' girlfriend. And now I am heartbroken. I also fought with my friends who probably hate me. You are not doing good and dad is as much of an asshole as usual. I can't eat and I can't sleep. So I guess you could say that there are a lot of things bothering me at the moment._

He wants to say all of this but he doesn't. And even if he had the courage to tell her all of this, he is too tired and sad now.

"Okay." She doesn't push. Of course she doesn't.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"What story?"

"It's about a boy. A very brave boy. Who did not cry when he fell of his bike and scrapped his knee. A boy who is very kind and who made new friends so easily in his first day of school. A boy who despite needing company after watching a scary movie that was not appropriate for his age, came to me the next day. And you know what he told me?

"What?" Martino smiles. 

"That there are much scarier things in the world. And that he can't be afraid of the dark, because that would be really stupid and he is a big boy."

"Did I say that?"

"Who says anything about you? Anyway, this boy did not cry when when he had to go to the dentist. Or when his grandpatents died. And after his parents got divorced, he took care of me and the house. He does grocery shopping and laundry and even manages to watch tv shows with old me every once in a while. And I think he is the most mature and brave 17-year-old out there."

Now Martino feels the tears finally falling, but they are for a whole new reason.

"I haven't been much of a parent to you lately, have I?"

"No Mom..."

"It's okay, no need to answer that. You need sleep. How about I sing that song you liked as a kid?"

And with his mother's voice and her embrace, he finally feels drowsy and ready to drift off.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

_I may be taking care of you, but I also snap at you and talk so horribly about you. I am sorry._

"I love you."

"I love you too Marti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. It's my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing from Niccolò's pov, I'm nervous

_Did I do this? Is he okay? Is it my fault? If that’s the case how can I help-_

_I thought I was doing the right thing I thought-_

_He doesn't want to be with you_

_A̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶?̶ ̶M̶a̶d̶d̶a̶l̶e̶n̶a̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶t̶i̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶_

_H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶_

_But why is he so sad_

_B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶r̶u̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶p̶p̶o̶s̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶r̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶_

_He skipped school for an entire week_

_M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶d̶_

_**But then why could he not look me in the eye today?**_

_Did he see? Was he at the party? Did he see him and Maddalena-_

.

Niccolò is tossing and turning in his bed. He can’t sleep and hasn’t been able to for a while. For 3 weeks to be more precise.

But how could he??? How could he when Martino’s scent has washed off??? The scent that he desperately latched onto, inhaling his pillows and sheets for 5 days straight. Until he came home one day to find them clean and threw a tantrum at poor Marisol for doing her job.

How could he after the boy he is in love with crushed his soul with some harsh words that mirrored Maddalena’s thoughts. He expected something similar, but he didn’t think the fall would be so brutal. Like a stab in the chest.

_Does he know? Do you think he can take care of you like I do? I honestly don’t. You’ll come to me crying and you’ll beg me to take you back Niccolò. Mark my words._

She was right. She always knows. And he didn’t come back to her crying, but he was so drunk and sad at that damn party that he let her kiss him. He put on his usual facade. The blinding smile everybody expected from him.

And he danced and pretended to be having the time of his life despite the tears that were desperately trying to break through his eyelashes. He just wouldn’t let them fall. _Keep dancing and smiling. Smile. Smile. Just smile._

His heart broke after he sent the text but it was for the best. Martino dealt with enough already, he didn’t need Niccolò’s shit on top of everything else.

He thought he did the right thing until today. Until he saw Martino’s horrible state after a week of missing school. His tired eyes and dark circles underneath them. His pale skin, his lowered shoulders. The smile that wasn’t there. Oh how much he misses that smile.

And Martino took a picture of the school psychologist’s data. Sight which definitely made something twist painfully in Niccolò’s stomach. It was a good thing, that he was reaching out to someone, but Martino shouldn’t have needed to ask for help in the first place.

_It’s my fault. I did this. What do I do now?_

He turns around again sighing deeply. He needs to do something. His eyes land on the drawing of a giraffe that was hanging on his wall. Oh.

It wasn’t much. In fact it was silly and Martino could as well throw the sticky notes in his face. He deserved that too. But he really hoped Martino could hear the message behind it.

_I’m thinking of you. I miss you. I didn’t give up on you, please don’t give up on my either_

Now he needs to find a way to put it in his schoolbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Come talk to me on tumblr, my new url is skam-ruined-my-life  
> Very fitting for me


	8. The best friend talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was just amazing. All the content we got, the clips, the social media and then the Oslo con....incredible. And on top of that we are finally getting bloopers from the og. I am shaking god I am so happy.
> 
> Anyway, here have a Gio Nico talk because I've seen many people asking for it on tumblr.

Niccolò couldn't believe his luck. When he got the text from Martino the previous day, he knew that if he didn't do anything, he would lose Marti forever. And that was the scariest thing that could happen to him, especially now that he was finally done with Maddalena for good. Too bad it took him so long to convince his mother to let him borrow the car, because he agnoized about it all day in his room.

When he got to Bracciano, he didn't know what to expect. He was waiting for Martino to push him away, to shout at him or slap his face-he kind of deserved that. But instead he got the second best night of his life, after the night Martino slept in his bed a month ago. And he couldn't be more grateful for that.

Not only did he make amends with the 'man of his life' and managed to win him back, but he also met Martino's friends, the kindest boys who wandered the forest during the night to let them have their moment and then proceeded to sleep on the damn cold floor. Three guys who were goofing around in the kitchen and singing along to Buon Viaggio. 

He should have expected that somebody as good as Martino had friends to match his kind soul.

Giving them a ride to Trevignano and buying them breakfast at the bar was the least he could do.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Marti declared after taking another sip of his cappuccino.

"Behave." he continued, eyeing the boys suspiciously, who in response pulled the most innocent expression that made Niccolò chuckle the instanly .

What he did not expect was the innocent looks to turn into three matching cold stares that shot through his skull as soon as Martino was out of sight. _Well fuck._

"Listen..Niccolo..." Gio began. "You seem a nice guy. We like you." 

"I like you a lot actually." Luchino, bless him, added while munching on his brioche. But then he almost choked when he received a kick in the foot from somewhere underneath the table. 

"As long as you are with Marti, you are our friend too." Elia continued. 

"Exactly. But if you try and pull the shit you did and hurt Marti again, you'll have a talk with me. Capisci?" Gio glared at him from across the table and Niccolò gulped.

"Y-yeah." He wanted to add that the last thing he wanted was to hurt Marti, but he felt weirdly threatened under his friends' gaze. He tried to look at Elia and Luchino, to get some kind of escape, but both of them were nodding furiously and agreeing with Gio.

"Because this boy has been through so much already, you have no idea. I was there through it all, and only I know what I did to make him smile again. No reason to add to his emotional trauma. Got it?"

"Got it." Niccolò nodded dumbly, completely taken aback by this interaction. 

"Good." Gio said, putting his hand on Niccolò's shoulder and then gently tapping his face.

"Now that we've established that. We are friends again." Gio sat back and smiled.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something- even though he wasn't very sure about what he wanted to say, Martino came back and sat on the chair next to him. 

"What?" Martino asked, probably sensing the tense situation and the change of the earlier atmosphere. 

"We were just thanking your boyfriend for the breakfast." Said Elia smirking and Niccolò saw Martino blush at the word, so he couldn't help but smile, the tension leaving his body. _So cute_

_I will die before I hurt you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Share the love ;) <3  
> Come talk to me on tumblr skam-ruined-my-life


	9. Clip 8.3 – Mia Mamma (Alternative ending)

_"I want him to go and for you to study"_

Martino didn't know that a few words could sting that much, but they did. He felt really awkward and embarrassed and was quick to get out of there as soon as possible, but then he noticed the broken look on Nico's face. Despite the ever-present smile and the way he tried to brush the whole thing off, Martino could see the sadness reflecting in his eyes. _Are those tears collecting in your eyelashes? Fuck._

"I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, hey, it's fine, really." Martino cupped Niccolò's face gently, brushing his fingers against the other boy's face who nodded silently.

His hurt feelings didn't matter. The fact that he managed to disappoint yet another parent, this time by simply existing wasn't important either. All that mattered right now was the two of them.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" He said before leaning down to press a kiss to Nico's lips. And he wanted it to be a quick peck, but Niccolò pulled him by the waist and deepened the kiss, sliding their lips together just right. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Niccolò pulled back after a few minutes because Martino was too bewitched to break the kiss. It was the Nico effect, he figured.

Niccolò helped him put on his jacket and smiled (there is it, I was starting to miss it) before pecking him again.  


"Bye." 

"Bye" 

Martino left the house with three words screaming at the back of his mind.  


_I love you_

_But what if I am not enough_


	10. First I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from my tumblr, another very sappy piece.

It's not an earth-shifting-its-axis moment. There's no dramatic twist to it, as you'd expected based on the way it is portrayed in movies. No tears are shed and no declarations of undying devotion are made.  
   
It happens on a Saturday morning and it goes like this: 

Two breathless boys, lying on top of each other.

Crumpled sheets that are trown across the bed and onto the floor.

Two matching dopey smiles and two pairs of eyes with near identical expressions.

Warm sunlight filtering through curtains and illuminating their flushed faces.

They are kissing again. Lips on lips and bare chests pressed together. 

And Martino's heart feels so full and warm that he is bursting with it, with the love and senseless affection he holds for his boyfriend.

"I love you." Martino blurts out, as if it's not a big deal. As if he hasn't tried to stop himself from saying it for weeks, scared that it might be too soon, that he will freak the other boy out and make him run as far away as possible. 

And he doesn't even realise the gravity of his own words until he sees the pure shock on Niccolò's face who pulls away as soon as he registers the words.

_Fuck._

His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's about to leap out of his chest.

"I-uh I have to go to the bathroom." He untangles himself from Nico's arms and tries to stand up, but he is quickly pulled back.

"Marti. Marti wait." Nico beams. "You just told me that you love for the first time, you are not going anywhere."

And how could he? How could he when Nico's smile was so bright that it was almost blinding.

"I love you too." Nico says as he cradles Marti's head, gently stroking the younger boy's cheeks. 

"I love you so much. God Marti you have no idea." He closes the distance between them and brushes their lips together once, twice, three times before moving to plant kisses on his cheeks and forehead and hair.

And if Martino's heart was beating fast earlier, it was nothing compared to the way it is hammering now.

"I've wanted to tell you earlier, it's just that I was afraid it might be too soon or-" He manages to mumble while his whole face is heating under Nico's touch. 

"Or that I don't feel the same?" Nico finishes and Martino nods.

"Silly boy. I've already told you that I'm in love with you and you still had doubts? What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know." Martino shrugs, trying to avert his gaze, but then Niccolò hugs him, wrapping his arms    around his torso and rocking them both on the bed.

And Martino would be embarrassed of the whole situation if he wasn't so drunk in love.

"Say it again."

"Hm?"

"Say it again." Nico repeats.

"I love you. I. Love. You."

And that is how the scariest words became the most mundane ones.


End file.
